


Take You For a Spin

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Come play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, quite a few sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: David orders a new toy for them to play with. Patrick is very enthused about it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Take You For a Spin

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a bit of a slump lately, so i threw this together to try getting some of my writing mojo back. 
> 
> major thanks to tinn who beta'd. per usual. she also gets full credit for the title

David closed the front door to the store. Patrick was leaning against the side of his car where it was parked on the street, where Patrick was waiting to pick him up. 

“Hey,” David called out. He let his bag hang at his side and popped out his hip. “Haven’t seen you in town before.”

Patrick grinned as he tilted his head down and looked over the top of his sunglasses. 

“Why don’t you hop in, doll? Let’s go for a drive,” Patrick responded. 

“Ew, gross,” David said as he walked down the stairs. He dropped his bag in front of his boyfriend, whose lips were quirked in a smile. “You ruined it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Patrick teased as he placed his hands on David’s hips. “How can I make it up to you?”

“You know what you can do,” David said as he leaned in for a kiss. Patrick’s grip tightened on David as he fully leaned into Patrick. Patrick’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of the honey vanilla lip balm they had recently started selling. No one knew, but Patrick had a sweet tooth, and David wasn’t surprised when Patrick bought this flavor to replace the orange blossom one he had been using. 

“Take you back to my place and ravish you?” Patrick asked; glint in his eyes as his hips shifted and a thigh pressed between David’s legs. 

“No,” David breathed. He had spent all day thinking about what he wanted to do tonight with his boyfriend. “Well, that can be plan B.”

“What’s plan A?” Patrick asked.

David just pressed closer and wrapped his hands around Patrick’s wrists. He squeezed lightly before he pressed them back into the car. “You’ll see, but I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m onboard with plan A,” Patrick sounded and it made David smile. 

“Thought you might be.”

*

David had Patrick half naked in just his jeans and pressed into the back of Patrick’s new loveseat when he paused. 

“David?” Patrick gasped beneath him. 

“Hold on,” David pushed himself up off the loveseat until he was standing. He could’ve sworn he had a package that was supposed to be delivered today. Patrick groaned as David picked up his phone. 

“Your ebay bid can wait,” Patrick said. David looked over in time to see Patrick thumb at the button of his jeans. 

“Hands off,” David chastised him. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him but still thumbed at the button until it came loose. 

“Hey,” David whispered. He walked back to the couch and leaned over until his face hovered above Patrick’s. “Be good for a minute. I just need to check something.”

He pressed a kiss to the side of Patrick’s mouth. 

“Hands up,” David nodded to the armrest right above Patrick’s head. Patrick’s hands shifted between them until he was reaching up and gripping at the armrest. 

David pulled up his email and clicked around until he got to his shipping confirmation, then to the shipping tracking webpage. 

It had been delivered. 

“Did you get a package?” David asked, voice just a touch breathless. 

“No?” Patrick’s eyes were wide as David moved away from him. 

“I’m going to go check the mailbox. Stay there.”

“How are you put together enough to go out there?”

David ignored him, pulled on his shoes and then left the apartment, went down the stairs to the main floor and gasped when he saw the box situated under the mailboxes. He read his name on the shipping label, grabbed it and took it back upstairs. 

When he opened the door, he heard Patrick let out a huff. 

“Took you long enough,” Patrick murmured. David peeked over the back of the couch. 

“Okay, the contents in this package are for you, so I would appreciate a little less attitude from you,” David reached over and flicked at one of Patrick’s nipples. 

Patrick hummed as he arched his back under David’s touch. 

“You’re so sensitive tonight,” David said. He walked around the couch and placed the box on the coffee table.

“You got me all worked up.”

David took a second to let his eyes trail over his boyfriend. He took in the flush that was creeping down Patrick’s neck down onto the top of his chest, his triceps flexed as he gripped the armrest. 

“You’re beautiful,” David watched as Patrick shifted until his knees were bent and he moved his hips gently. He wanted to chastise him for his obvious attempt at friction against his straining cock.

“What’s in the box?” Patrick asked, breathless. 

David bit back a smile. “A replacement.”

“Replacement?” 

“Mhm,” David hummed. “Open the box for me while I freshen up?”

Patrick nodded as he sat up. 

“I expect you naked on the bed,” David murmured as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “When I get out. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick whispered. David could tell he was distracted by the box behind David. 

“Patrick!” David laughed. 

“David!” Patrick responded. 

“I swear,” David placed his hands along Patrick’s jaw. “You start to think about sex and then you turn into this—“ David waved a hand. “Patrick!”

Patrick looked back at David. 

“Sorry! There’s a mystery sex box on the coffee table,” Patrick said. 

David let go of his face. “Box and then on the bed naked!”

*

David waited a few extra minutes before he left the bathroom just to give Patrick another moment to compose himself. He knew his boyfriend and he knew he would need it once he saw their new wartenberg wheel. 

Their old one had broken after it fell off the bed one night and David stepped on it in the morning when they rushed to get ready. Thank Oprah he was already wearing his shoes when it happened. 

When he opened the door, Patrick was sitting on the foot of the bed, the wheel gripped tightly in his fist. 

“David,” Patrick whispered, staring as David made his way across the apartment naked. 

“Can I tie you up?” David asked. “Use your prostate massager and your new little toy.”

Patrick’s mouth fell into the little ‘o’ David loved so much. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whispered as David crowded into his space. “Wait.”

David paused, one hand on Patrick’s thigh, the other on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Can you spank me before you do?” Patrick asked, eyes wide and trained on David’s. 

“Before I tie you up?” David clarified. He wanted to give Patrick what he wanted.

“Oh,” Patrick breathed. He looked up and David tried to follow along with Patrick’s mental math. “After? If I’m on my front.”

David swiped a thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip. “Sounds perfect.”

“Hands and feet?” Patrick asked; he nipped at the pad of David’s thumb. 

“Yeah,” David nodded. He swept his hands down Patrick’s body and squeezed at his thighs. Patrick’s erection had flagged slightly since they moved onto the bed. He trailed a finger over Patrick’s cock and smiled at the soft hitch of his breath. “If that’s what you want, then absolutely.”

“I want it,” Patrick whispered. 

David pushed at Patrick’s shoulders until Patrick felt back. He nudged at Patrick and Patrick scooted up the bed.

“Want you to spank me,” Patrick murmured as he stretched out on his back. David watched with wide eyes as Patrick fisted his cock with his free hand. “Want my hands and feet tied to the bed so I can’t move away from the pain.”

“You’ll take it so good,” David wrapped a hand around one of Patrick’s ankles. He gave it a little shake. “But you need to roll over honey.”

He let go of Patrick and watched as Patrick rolled onto his front quickly. David grabbed Patrick’s ankle again and tugged lightly until Patrick spread his legs. David tugged on the other one and fussed over the placement of Patrick’s legs.

“Arms too.”

Patrick spread his arms automatically. 

“Oh my god, let go of the wheel,” David chuckled. Patrick’s hand snapped open and he pushed the wheel away slightly. It glinted in the low lighting of the bedroom. 

“Hold yourself like that while I get the restraints ready.”

David moved quickly and restrained Patrick efficiently. He gave each one a tug when he was done and stepped back to admire his boyfriend all stretched out, how his muscles rippled as he wiggled to get comfortable. 

He rounded the side of the bed and crouched down so he could look at Patrick’s face. 

“What’s our safeword?” David asked. He ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair. 

“Lavender,” Patrick responded. David leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. 

“Yellow makes me pause,” David continued. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed. 

“You want my hand?”

Patrick’s eyes grew wide and David furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. 

“What?” Patrick’s voice was a little hoarse, and he looked … intrigued? David was confused. Patrick had asked to be spanked enough times that he was now always ready with how he wanted to be spanked. 

Then he remembered the conversation they had the other night when David made a fisting joke, which spurred a 30 minute conversation about David’s experiences with it. 

“Do you want me to spank you with my hand? Or use something else?” David clarified, rubbing his hand over Patrick’s round ass.

“Hand,” Patrick groaned. “David, your hand. Wanna feel you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Do you have an amount you want?” David asked as he got up and walked to the foot of the bed. 

“Not specifically.”

David climbed onto the bed into the empty space between Patrick’s legs. 

“Mkay, I’ll just have to spank you until you’re desperate for more,” David teased. He ran his hands over Patrick’s ass and grabbed each cheek in his fingers. 

“David,” Patrick groaned as David dug his nails gently into Patrick’s skin. Patrick’s hips shifted against the bed, so David scratched lightly just to hear Patrick let out a grumbling moan as he tugged on the restraints on his wrists.

David lifted a hand, took a breath and let it come down hard on Patrick’s ass. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed. “Harder.”

“You want it harder?” David tapped Patrick’s ass. 

“Please.”

“I was trying to warm you up,” David leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the small of Patrick’s back. “But if you want it harder…”

“David!” Patrick cried as David landed a harder slap on his ass. 

David waited a second. Then two, his hand paused in the air as he waited for his boyfriend to make some sort of sassy comment. He knew it was coming. 

“Da—”

He cut off Patrick with another spank. Then another, and another, and another, more until Patrick was moaning underneath him, wiggling as much as he could against the restraints that held him down. 

David’s palms were starting to tingle but he shook them out and continued. 

“Harder?” David asked as he rubbed his hands over Patrick’s warm, pink ass. He could feel the raised skin under his palms and David couldn’t wait until later when he could rub cream into Patrick’s skin and kiss it better. 

“Please, yes,” Patrick groaned. 

“Because you asked so nicely,” David teased. He ran a finger over Patrick’s ass, and paused right in the middle of Patrick’s cheek. “Right here?”

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as David pressed his finger into the skin. 

“Okay, honey.”

His hand stung as he spanked Patrick harder than he had all night. He reached out to grab onto Patrick’s hips to hold him still as he tried to rut against the bed. 

“Patrick,” David patted at Patrick’s hip. 

“Sorry,” Patrick gasped.

“Hey.” David whispered. He leaned onto his hands and pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s hamstring, then the other, his ass, both sides and the small of his back. 

Patrick hummed as David trailed kisses higher up Patrick’s back. 

“I’m going to finger you open now,” David murmured against Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Please, David,” Patrick whimpered. David lowered himself until his body was covering Patrick’s. He felt Patrick’s sharp intake of breath. “I need you.”

David trailed his finger up Patrick’s arm until he wrapped them around Patrick’s wrists. Patrick shook underneath him; David lived for this, for how Patrick reacted to his touch. It was delectable. David loved it. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” David promised. 

“You will, you always do.”

With a final kiss, he pushed himself off of the bed. Patrick whimpered as David trailed a hand down his leg and squeezed his ankle, right above the restraint. He loved it, Patrick all tied up and waiting to be touched, flushed from the anticipation of being touched. 

David moved around the bed and kept a hand on Patrick’s back while he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. 

He didn’t want to take long to prep Patrick, he doesn’t think Patrick could take it for much longer. Not with the way he had shaken beneath David while getting spanked. 

“David,” Patrick rutted his hips into the bed. David tsked as he dragged his hand down Patrick’s spine. 

“Honey,” David whispered back. 

He sat back and fiddled with the lube until he had his fingers coated. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes,” Patrick sighed as David slowly pressed a finger against Patrick’s rim. “Please, David.”

David pulled back his finger and replaced it with two, just to keep teasing Patrick’s rim. He waited for Patrick to make that  _ noise  _ before he gave Patrick what he wanted. 

There’s a noise that Patrick makes when he’s being teased that David can never get enough of. They’ve been sleeping together for a year and it still makes David shiver when he gets to hear it. It’s a desperate little whimper that turns into a soft growl. 

Patrick’s close to it. 

It was going to come any second. David opened the bottle of lube and turned it upside down and squeezed it gently so a few cold drops fell into the crease between his fingertips and Patrick’s rim. 

“David, please,” Patrick took in a deep, shuddering breath that turned into that miraculous whimper growl and David pushed his middle finger into Patrick slowly. He watched as he twisted his wrist and began to stretch Patrick. “David.”

Patrick’s body shifted along with his pleasure and David looked up in time to watch Patrick’s hands twist and his fingers wrap around the restraints that held his arms taut. 

“I’ve got you, honey,” David placed his dry hand on Patrick’s ass and switched to two fingers inside Patrick. Patrick just needed a bit more prepping. David wanted him stretched enough that the massager would slip right in, but there was no way that David was going to have the wherewithal to fuck him. “Just a bit more.”

Patrick groaned and his muscles rippled beneath his soft skin as David’s fingertip nudged his prostate. 

“Patrick,” David whispered. He kept his fingers moving as he explained to his boyfriend his plan. “I’m going to stop fingering you in a second—” Patrick moaned in disagreement. “Okay I can’t finger you while the massager is in you, so you have to have one or the other. Which do you want?”

“The massager,” Patrick’s voice was already hoarse. 

“That’s what I thought,” David teased. “After the massager is in you, I’m going to turn it on nice and low, so it’s just a tease, while I use the wheel on you.”

“When can I come?” Patrick begged. 

“When I turn up the massager,” David twisted his fingers in him. “After I get you in my mouth.”

David pulled out his fingers and moved to grab the prostate massager and the wheel. He drizzled lube onto the massager and pressed it against Patrick’s hole. 

“Ready?” David asked. 

“Can you just stick it in me?” Patrick hissed. 

“Bossy,” David tsked as he pushed the massager slowly into Patrick. 

“Turn it on, David, turn it on,” Patrick begged. David wiped his slick hand on Patrick’s hip and then pushed the bottom on the bottom. Patrick groaned as the toy began to buzz and David ran his hands up Patrick’s back. “Gonna grab the wartenberg wheel now, honey.”

“Wait, yellow,” Patrick gasped out. David reacted quickly and turned off the massager. “Can you untie my legs? And I want to be on my back. Please.”

“Of course,” David had Patrick’s feet freed in record time. “Do you want me to take out the massager while you move?”

“No, it’s fine,” Patrick stretched his legs out as David moved around the bed to undo his wrists. 

David helped Patrick turn over and raised his eyebrows at Patrick when Patrick stretched his hands back up to the headboard. 

“I still want my hands tied,” Patrick whispered. 

“Of course,” David ran his hands along his right arm, massaging out the muscles before he restrained them again. He did the same to Patrick’s left hand. “Is this okay?” David asked when he stepped back from the bed. 

“So good,” Patrick whimpered as he wiggled his ass against the bed. “Feels so good.”

Patrick tilted his pelvis up and then back to the bed. 

“Oh, my god, I’ll turn it back on for you,” David grabbed the wheel and went back to his perch on the foot of the bed. “Ready?”

“David,” Patrick said with a warning tone. 

“Patrick,” David teased. 

He turned the massager back on and Patrick let out a long, low moan that had David gripping his own cock. He watched as Patrick settled into the bed and his eyes fluttered closed. He stroked himself as Patrick’s breath hitched and his mouth fell open into an ‘o’. 

“So good,” Patrick whispered. 

“It’s just teasing you, right? It’s just low enough that you can’t come, and low enough that it makes you crave more, right?” David ran his free hand over Patrick’s thigh. His feet were flat on the bed and his knees fell open at David’s touch. 

“Yeah,” Patrick’s voice broke on the word and David reached for the wheel. 

“I’m going to use the wartenberg wheel on you now,” David whispered as he raised onto his knees and wrapped a hand around Patrick’s ankle. 

Patrick gasped as David ran the wheel along Patrick’s ankle and up his leg, over his knee, and along his thigh. 

“David,” Patrick’s hands were back on his restraints and David ran the wheel up Patrick’s abdomen to his arms, where his muscles and veins bulged as he gripped the leather. “David.”

Patrick shook underneath him and David used every bit of his self control to keep his composure as he ran the wheel over the top of Patrick’s chest where he was flushed. David bit his lip at the pricks of white where the wheel dug into Patrick’s red skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” David gripped Patrick’s knee. He ran the wheel around Patrick’s nipple and down, down to where Patrick’s hard, leaking cock was curved towards his belly. “God, you’re so hard. Look at you, honey.”

He watched as Patrick looked down towards his cock; he groaned and his cock glistened even more as more pre-come beaded on the head of his cock. 

“I,” David cleared his throat and grabbed his own cock. It drove him wild to see Patrick like this. He felt like he was on fire and he was desperate for any sort of stimulation. He stroked himself loosely and Patrick whimpered as he looked at where David was touching himself. 

“Turn up the massager,” Patrick’s leg twitched and then his knee batted the wheel out of David’s hand. “Then can you come on me?”

“Yes,” David nodded. “Yes.”

He reached forward and turned the massager up. Patrick’s hips shot off the bed and David pressed a steading hand on Patrick while he raised himself up onto his knees. David felt the tension pulling at his spine as his hand flew over his cock and much too quickly, he was coming over his fist as it twisted over the head of his cock and he spilled onto Patrick, dripping over Patrick’s cock. 

It felt like a tidal wave and he shook with over stimulation as he stroked himself through and past his orgasm. 

“David,” Patrick cried. His hips trembled under David’s loose grip and David shimmied down the bed until he could take Patrick’s cock into his mouth. “David!”

Patrick wailed as David took him deeper into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. He pressed another finger to Patrick’s perineum and Patrick came with a hoarse shout as David pulled slowly, oh so slowly off. 

David held most of Patrick’s come on his tongue while he turned off the massager, and waited until he held eye contact with his boyfriend. He reached forward and opened his mouth and let the come dribble out of his mouth onto Patrick’s skin where David had come earlier. 

“Oh my god,” Patrick whimpered. Come play always did that to him and David liked to oblige him when he could. David dipped a finger into their come and reached up to drag it along Patrick’s cheekbone. “David, kiss me, kiss me.”

“One second,” David reached down and tapped at the massager. “Gonna take this out.”

He dropped it onto the bedside table and then reached up and un-did the restraints on Patrick’s wrists. 

Patrick immediately grabbed onto David’s arms and pulled him close. 

Their kiss was messy and uncoordinated as Patrick slowly came back to himself, and David rolled them over so he was on his back and Patrick was tucked into his side. 

“We need to shower,” David whispered when they broke apart. 

“I can’t move,” Patrick responded as he dug his face into David’s neck. 

“Okay, but I can feel our come on your skin and it’s starting to dry and get uncomfortable and it is very disgusting,” David pointed out. 

“But it’s the symbol of our love,” Patrick teased as he ran a finger through David’s chest hair. 

“That’s–” David shook his head. “No.”

Patrick laughed as he rolled onto his back. 

“I’m going to get some water, and then we’re taking a shower,” David slowly pushed himself out of bed. “Then cream for your…” David tapped at the side of Patrick’s hip. 

“Ice water?” Patrick asked. 

“Of course, I’m not a heathen.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
